


Hot Tub Fun

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Infidelity, MILFs, Missionary Position, Moaning, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Control, POV Bellamy Blake, POV First Person, Pseudo-Incest, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Mother in law joins Bellamy in the hot tub.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin (marriage)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Hot Tub Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/gifts), [BellexA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BellexA).



I was relaxing in the hot tub, enjoying the peace and quiet that had been absent around the house for so long. My wife was on a shopping trip to Chicago with her sisters and would be gone all weekend and her mom had finally moved back into her apartment after three months staying with us. Abigail wasn't a bad guest, other than the fact that Clarke wouldn't have sex with her mom in the next bedroom. By the time Abby was ready to move back into her place, I was more than willing to help move her furniture. Helping her move had taken its toll on my back so I had taken the afternoon off work just to enjoy some peace and quiet and a good soak in the hot tub.

I slipped down into the water, enjoying the hot jets massaging my back. I had almost drifted off to sleep when I heard footsteps. The door opened, and I looked over my shoulder to see my mother in law standing there wide eyed. She was wearing a robe which hung open revealing a white swimsuit, her tits barely contained, and her pubic hair poking out on either side of the small white bottoms.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bellamy." she said, "Clarke said you'd be working until late, and said I could come over and use the hot tub."

"Oh, uhm, I took the afternoon off." I said, as I sat more upright trying to conceal my nakedness. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You don't have to get out. I'd like the company." she said, hanging her robe on a hook and walking over to the hot tub.

"But, uhm." I started, as she turned and climbed into the tub, stopping suddenly as her eyes locked onto my nakedness.

Her eyes went wide, as she saw my hands covering my crotch. Her face turned red, and she just stood there.

"Oh, I'm, uhm,, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." she said as she grasped the edge and started to step out.

"Sorry." I muttered, "I tried to warn you. I hate wearing a suit in the hot tub."

"This is, uhm awkward." she said, her eyes locked on my crotch.

"Well, you might as well get in." I said, forcing a smile.

"You sure. I mean, it's ..."

"Well, it's too late anyway. You've already seen what there is to see. Might as well just sit down and relax." I said, finding myself staring at her near nakedness.

"It's a bit cozy though, so watch where you put your feet." I added with a chuckle.

"Smart ass." she said, smiling as she stepped into the tub and slowly sank down into the water.

"So, you all unpacked." I said, trying to make small talk to distract myself. The water had turned the bikini nearly transparent.

"Mostly, which is why I'm here. Some of those boxes were pretty heavy. Which reminds me, I want to thank you for letting me stay with you guys. I know it wasn't ..."

"No problem. It was nice having home cooked meals for a change."

She noticed me staring, and looked down at her top. Her hands immediately went to cover her breasts as she realized how see through it had become.

"That's Clarke's suit." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, she gave it to me, said she never wears it."

"Well, now you know why." I said, chuckling.

She smiled, and shifted around, her legs bent at the knees to avoid coming into contact with me. Like I said, it was a two person hot tub, and there really wasn't a lot of extra room.

"You might as well relax." I said, placing my legs out on either side of hers. "The hot water won't do much good if you stay all crunched up. And I promise to stare only a little bit."

"Your not funny." she said, trying to sound mad, but there was a smile on her face.

She blushed as she slowly extended her legs between mine and slid down into the water. As she began to relax, her feet began floating about, shifted by the jets of water. Every time they brushed against mine she would jump.

"I'm sorry." she finally said, sitting upright. "I just can't seem to relax like this. It's just, I mean..."

"I know what you mean. That's why I don't wear anything in the tub. Clothes just seem to make it hard to relax."

"That's the problem. I mean, sitting here with you naked, it's, well, it's uncomfortable." she said, blushing.

"Oh, so let me get this straight. I'm sitting here naked and your dressed, and you're the one that's uncomfortable?" I said, not knowing why I said it.

"Well, uhm, yeah, I guess, though this bikini hardly qualifies as dressed." she replied, blushing even more.

"Well, if I'm naked and comfortable, and your dressed and uncomfortable, the answer seems pretty obvious doesn't it?"

"Your kidding, right." she said, looking at me wide eyed. "I'm not taking my suit off, even if it barely hides anything. What if Clarke walked in?"

"She's in Chicago until tomorrow night, remember?"

"Well, uhm, God, this is crazy." She said, staring at me. "Close your eyes." she said, as she sat up and reached behind her back.

I tried not to smile as I leaned back and closed my eyes. I heard some splashing, and felt her legs brush against me. My mind filled with unbidden images of her naked, which had the expected effect. I didn't bother to try and hide my growing erection.

"There." she said, as her legs resettled, brushing lightly against mine.

I kept my eyes closed, and leaned back, letting the jets of water do their work.

"I said you can open your eyes." Abby said.

"Just lay back and relax." I replied, keeping my eyes closed. "Let the water do its work. Besides, I promised not to stare."

I felt the water shift, and her hip brushed against my foot. She jumped again, then slowly settled down, her feet resting against my legs, one hip brushing against my foot. We were quiet for some time, just enjoying the water. Gradually my erection faded to a semi-hard state.

"So, is your love life back to normal?" Abby said, her voice soft and calm.

"What?" I replied, opening my eyes.

She was sitting back, her breasts visible just below the surface of the water. I couldn't help it. I stared.

"Come on. I spent three months in the room right next to the two of you, and I know what two people making love sounds like. I never heard anything of the sort all the time I was here. I tried talking to Clarke, but..."

I tried to keep my eyes locked on her face, but they kept drifting down to her tits, and further, to the mass of hair between her legs. I felt her foot rubbing along my leg, a slow deliberate movement that quickly had my cock reacting. Her movements became more daring, her foot moving up the length of my leg to within inches of my cock, which was now sticking straight out, hard as a rock.

"It's been kind of rough." I said, trying to keep my voice steady as her foot continued stroking my leg.

"You know where this is going." Abby said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

I just nodded, watching her as she slowly leaned forward, her hands caressing my legs, higher and higher. The water splashed around as she shifted her hands finally reaching my cock. The first touch was electric, making me jump uncontrollably.

"This is going to make a mess." she whispered, her lips brushing against my cheek as I felt her legs straddle me, her hands gripping my cock.

I just nodded again, as she slowly lowered her hips, guiding my cock to her opening. The first touch made her let out a little gasp, as the head of my cock brushed against her clit, before she slipped it inside. She slowly lowered onto me, her pussy pulsing as inch by inch my cock slid inside her.

"Oh, God, this is so wrong." she whispered, her lips seeking mine as her breast pressed against my chest.

I grabbed her ass, pulling her down against me, my cock slipping fully into her pussy. She ground against me, her body beginning to shake. Her hips began thrusting slightly, just enough to set the water splashing over the edge of the hot tub. I held her tight against me, my cock throbbing deep inside her. She began moving slowly, grinding against me, every movement making her shiver as she looked down into my eyes. I tried to grip her ass, to hold her down, but she was having none of it.

Her pace quickened, long hard strokes up and down the length of my shaft. Her movements making the water splash uncontrollably, flowing over the sides of the tub and onto the floor. I reached up and grabbed her tits, caressing the nipples, which seemed to drive her into a greater frenzy.

"Oh God, Oh God, " she cried out, tilting her head back as she drove against me wildly.

Her hands grasped my shoulders as she pushed herself up, her hips bucking wildly, splashing water everywhere. I could feel her pussy begin to contract rhythmically, the muscles pulsing as she cried out, her orgasm overwhelming her.

"Oh God damn." she whispered, as she collapsed against me, gasping for breath. "I can't believe, oh, oh, ..."

I grabbed her ass and pulled her tight against me again, thrusting my hips upward as she began to grind against my pelvis. I felt a sort of popping motion as her pussy twisted my cock around inside her, each stroke making her shake and gasp.

"Oh my God, this is crazy." she said, her body shaking as she writhed in my grasp.

"I'm, I'm, Oh God!" She arched her back, her head flailing from side to side as she humped against me spasmodically, her body convulsing in pleasure.

She collapsed against me again, her body seeming to melt into me, her breathing ragged. I released her ass, letting her slowly slide into the water as her breathing returned to normal. My cock slid from her pussy, making her shudder again, as she slid down my body, her head resting against my chest.

She looked up at me and smiled as her hand slowly encircled my cock, stroking it gently.

"I've got an awful idea." she said, her lips brushing my chest.

She sat back, still stroking my cock, and gently pulled me toward her, her other hand slipping under my arm, as I moved forward, urging me into a standing position. I reached down, my hand brushing her cheek as she stared at me cock, which was now just inches from her mouth. Her lips parted as she slowly moved her mouth forward, guiding the head of my cock between her lips.

It was my turn to let out a gasp, as she moved down the length of my cock, until I could feel the head of my cock brush against her throat. She stared at me, as her hand grabbed mine, guiding it to the back of her head, all the while her mouth working magic on my cock. Once my hand was in place, she reached around to grab my ass, her fingers digging into my cheeks as she began moving her head up and down the length of my cock, the sensation so overwhelming, I could feel my balls tightening with each stroke.

Far too quickly, I felt the pressure building beyond my control. I wanted desperately to pull her head down, and ram into her, but I was certain it would scare her off, and end the sensation. I strained to remain calm, but it was useless, my cock taking control, each stroke of her mouth building the pressure until I couldn't stand it.

As the first jet of cum erupted in her mouth, she locked eyes with me, holding just the head between her lips, as I came, jet after jet of hot cum filling her mouth until I felt like my legs were giving out. She slowly released my cock, letting the last few drops drip onto her chest, as she showed me her mouth full of cum before swallowing it with a smile.

"That wasn't what I was thinking of, but I liked that too." she said, slowly sliding up my body until she stood tight against me, her breasts pressing into my chest.

"I was thinking of taking this to the bedroom." she said, stepping sideways out of the hot tub, her hand reaching out to grab my cock and pull me with her.

We walked arm in arm, dripping wet to the bedroom without saying a word. As we reached the bed, she turned to me, her arms slipping around my waist as her lips sought mine. I lowered her onto the bed, our mouths locked, our tongues attacking each other with uncontrollable passion. I broke our kiss, and slowly worked my way down her body, licking and kissing my way across her breasts, pausing to nibble gently on each nipple before working down across her stomach.

Her hands reached down, grasping my head, urging me lower as she shivered with each touch. I kissed and licked my way lower, slowly crossing her hair covered pussy, as she began thrusting upwards, her hips trying to position her opening to my mouth. I continued downward, breaking her grasp on my head as I slowly worked my way down one side of her opening and down her thigh to her knee. I kissed and licked the back of her knee then moved down further, kissing and licking my way to her foot, pausing to take each toe into my mouth for a brief moment, before moving on to the next. Then I brought her other foot up, and starting with her toes, worked my way back up her leg. By the time my tongue finally brushed against the outer folds of her pussy, she was writhing and grasping at my head, begging me. I eased my tongue along the length of her pussy, pausing as I made first contact with her clit.

She began writhing uncontrollably, her hands gripping my head, as she pulled me hard against her, grinding her clit against my mouth. I slid my hands under her ass, trying to control her movements as her legs came up, clamping around my head. She cried out, her body bucking wildly, as I felt the juices flowing freely from her pussy with each touch of my tongue.

"Oh God, please fuck me." she cried out, pulling at my head, her hips fucking my mouth with total abandon.

I waited, letting her slow her movements before attacking her clit again, my tongue gently stroking across the little bud before sliding back into her pussy. Her legs fell limply away, her hands releasing my head and grasping at my shoulders.

"Oh God, fuck me please." she begged, trying to pull me up to her.

I slowly relented, releasing her pussy and sliding up her body, my tongue and lips caressing their way back to her tits. I could sense her urgency, as she clawed at me, trying to hurry my movements.

As I leaned above her, looking down into her eyes, her hands reached between us, guiding my cock to her slipper opening. I tried to ease in slowly, but she wanted nothing of the kind, thrusting hard up against me. I struggled to keep pace as she gave in to her animal lust, twisting wildly as I began driving into her.

Each thrust of my cock sent shivers through her body making her gasp. She stared at me wild eyed, her hands grasping at my waist as she thrust upwards slamming hard against me, gradually managing to math her pace to mine.

I felt that popping sensation again as her pussy constricted around me cock. I buried myself deep inside her, letting her twist against my length, as my bare skin ground against her hair covered pussy. She writhed and twisted, thrusting in all directions at once, crying out in pleasure.

"Oh God, Oh please, don't oh Oh God!" she cried, her body stiffening, her pussy walls contracting rhythmically, drawing me deeper into her until I felt my own orgasm explode, my cock emptying deep inside her.

We collapsed to the bed, both of us struggling to regain our breath. Slowly I rolled off her, my cock slipping from her still pulsing pussy. I dropped down beside her, my hand resting gently on the swell of her breast, feeling her rapid breathing gradually slow.

After a few minutes of silence broken only by our slowly easing breathing, she rolled on her side, her fingers gently brushing across my chest. She slid up against me, moving her head so that it lay in the crook of my shoulder.

"You know this was crazy." she whispered, her lips brushing against my skin. "Crazy, but I think we both needed it."

"You're incredible." I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

I slid my arm around her, my fingers moving to gently caress her side.

"Your going to get me started again." she laughed, her fingers already moving down my body to my cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
